The present invention relates to fasteners, and particularly to fasteners useful in orthopedic surgery.
Various types of orthopedic fasteners, particularly screws, are commonly used in orthopedic surgery for connecting or strengthening fractured bones, joints, implants and the like. Such fasteners are usually made of special alloys of stainless steel, but are otherwise generally similar to the conventional fasteners used in other fields.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel fasteners which effect a firmer grip between the members being fastened, this being very important in orthopedic surgery where frequently there is a critical limitation as to the size of fastener that may be used. Another object of the invention is to provide novel fasteners which may be applied in a simple and convenient manner, this also being very important in orthopedic surgery because of the operating conditions under which such surgery is performed.